427:Donna gets Charming
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: During the Fairytale Festival at the park, Hawk Moth and Nolan send out a chemical that will break people's hearts for no reason. Now Donna must change them back and must learn about truest love
1. Fairytale Festival

At The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Donna was stacking up cupcakes when Mia, Chloe, and Aurore came in. They were wondering why the three blonde divas were doing here, "The fairytale festival at the park is tomorrow" Mia said, "And we're entering the cake-off."

"How," Donna asked, "You can't even cook."

"That's the point." Mia growled, "You Twerps make a cake for us and we'll take all of the credit.

"But," Samantha replied, "That's cheating."

"It's the only way that we can impress Adrian," Chloe said.

" _I like him for his smile_

 _I like him for his hair_

 _I like him for his style_

 _I like him because he's so fair_ " the trio sang.

" _He's my trophy boy_ " Mia sang

" _My trophy boy_ " Chloe sang

" _My trophy boy_ " Aurore sang

"Really?" Samantha asked,

"Luckily," Donna replied, "I have my eyes on my Mikey."

"You mean Mr. Techie Bad Boy?" Mia asked, "Isn't he in town for a couple of weeks due to the Cordonian wedding?"

"Of course," Emma answered, "But he remembers his homework."

"What about this, Louis fella" Chloe replied.

"His name is, "Luis" Donna replied, "Sure he's a nerd, lacks in reality, and sometimes acts like he doesn't understand things, but I have a thing for boys with social anxiety."

"Hey there" Wade shouted as he returned from a delivery, "Just delivered the wedding cake to the country club."

He kissed Samantha and took off to the kitchen, "What do you see in that dweeb, Wade?" asked Aurore.

"He has vision troubles," Samantha answered.

"What do you mean?" Aurore asked as Samantha revealed her birthmark.

"You have a banana birthmark?" Mia asked.

Mia, Chloe, and Aurore laughed, but Emma, Samantha, and Donna didn't care.

" _I like him for his smile_

 _I like him for his hair_

 _I like him for his style_

 _I like him because he's so fair_ " Donna, Samantha, and Emma sang.

" _He's my Techie-boy,_ " Donna sang.

" _My Gamey boy_." Emma sang.

" _My Anime boy_ " Samantha sang.

Meanwhile, Gabriel and Nolan were thinking about how are they going to get The Miraculous from Ladybug and her friends. Then Nolan found an article in the paper for the Fairytale Festival. "All this Happily Ever After" groaned Gabriel, "It's sickening."

They needed a way to let the Fairytale Festival have an unhappily ever after. That's when the found a chemical formula that can make people lose their minds with tragedy and not believing in love.

"We've got out sad ending Gabe" Nolan smiled evilly.

 **Note: Ashley Tisdale played Cinderella in Charming and in my POV, she'll play Mia.**


	2. Unhappily Ever After

The next day, the Fairytale festival was going on. There were puppet shows, balloon dart toss, and pie eating contests. As Marinette and Donna were giving out Rapunzel cupcakes, they saw a brunette lady, "That's our new baker," replied Tom "Leonore, she's going to be working with us for a while."

"So this is a good time to get to know her better" Sabine said, "Tom and I have to hand out these little pig cookies."

Donna sensed something in the force, she looked into Leonore's eyes and realized something, "Leonore Lovato" Donna whispered, "Your that jewel thief."

"I don't know how much you know about this." Leonore whispered, "But a little trade can keep me from getting arrested. How bout that necklace your wearing?"

Donna looked at her necklace and shook her head, "My old mentor gave this to me, it's precious to me." Donna replied, "How about a Galaxy Galore cupcake."

Donna quickly stuffed Leonore's face with a cupcake "This will do." Leonore replied, "I need to eat anyway."

Little did they know that Gabriel was dressed like a hooded figure and was holding a dark chemical "Time for an Unhappily Ever After."

He snook up by a Little Mermaid lemonade stand and contaminated it with the evil chemical. Ivan and Mylene came up to the lemonade stand and drank it. Rose and Juleka came back from the bathroom to see Mylene and Ivan complaining about the lemonade, "It was fine earlier" Juleka replied.

"We should taste it just in case." Rose suggested as they drank it.

Then they started to get mopey. Animal saw that they weren't giving away any lemonade, so he went around the place and poured lemonade on all over the patrons. Then they started to act mopey.

"This is the worst day of my life" groaned Max

"I hate this festival" groaned Luka

"My life is miserable" groaned Professor Oberon.

Luckily, our heroes were distracted by the fun house when they saw what was going on, "What's going on here" Marinette asked, "Their all acting all mopey."

"This is a fairytale festival" Emma replied, "It's supposed to be a happily ever after."

Animal was giving out some lemonade to Marc when he started acting mopey, "Apparently" Qiang Qing said, "Whoever drinks that lemonade, becomes a mopey troll."

Animal was getting out of hand, Marinette got out a peanut butter macaroons, "Here Animal" shouted Marinette, "Here's a peanut butter macaroon."

"Macaron! Macaroons!" Animal shouted as he came up and ate the macaroons.

"I'm going to have to lay off the lemons after this" Alya suggested.

Later, Dr. Andor and Nurse Lonlevrn was examining the lemonade and learned that it's contaminated with a mopey serum. Jantrice decided to come up with an antidote."

In the medical books, Jantrice found a formula that will change the patrons back to their original selves. "Remember that Elvis song, "Burning Love" she asked.

"Yeah" Donna asked.

"I Am Groot(What about it)" Baby Groot asked.

"One of these recipes for an antidote calls for extremely hot lava." Jantrice replied, "Fire Mountain is one of the few places capable of that such heat.

"We should go to The House of Mouse to learn about this Fire Mountain." Emma suggested.

"Good call" Dr. Andor replied, "I just got a call about some aliens being injured. They said that Goofy accidentally tossed some really spicy burritos at them."

"I Am Groot(That clumsy Goofy" Groot giggles.

 **Note: Leonore's surname in this version is after actress, Demi Lovato.**


	3. Loving To Much

At the House of Mouse, The Celestian Alliance, Marinette, Alya, The Miraculous Trio, and Mr. Andor were arriving by the House of Mouse. Onstage, Ling, Chien, Po, and Yao were singing a Barbershop Trio version of Ripped Pants.

"Did I forget to mention it's karaoke night at The House of Mouse."

"Yes" Mr. Andor replied, "Because I'm not over the whole Lance the Turtle incident."

"Dad" Michael replied, "We got to focus on getting the kids at the Fairytale Festival in France back to normal."

As they sat down, Ling, Chien Po, and Yao walked off the stage while only Mulan applauded for them. "Okay" Mickey nervously said, "Let's get ready to present the next singer for karaoke night.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

After the 1, it landed on Mr. Andor, who was paralyzed with fear. "Come on Cassian, get up there" Rocket said, "Cassian! Cassian!"

"Rocket," growled Donna, "Don't encourage him."

Unfortunately, this got everyone to participate. "ALL RIGHT" shouted Mr. Andor, "I'll sing!"

On stage, Cho, Lec and Teal were amazed by seeing Cassian's face, "Dude" Lec whispered, "Cassian Andor survived the explosion."

"Sunny is going to be so happy" Cho whispered, "If she can't stop figuring out what to wear for the next number."

Cassian got so startled, he couldn't figure out what to sing. Donna then came up with a solution, she came up to Sebastian and whispered a suggestion. With his crustaceous conducting skill, he conducted CLST to perform "I Love You Too Much" by Manolo Sanchez.

"AAAAHHH" Spongebob sighed gleefully, "Manolo Sanchez

"That man has the most beautiful voice." Patrick Star cried.

Everyone was completely dazzled by Cassian's singing voice. "Let's all get to Mickey before we all turn into zombies." Donna suggested, "Rocket, stay here in case Animal wonders off again."

"Whatever, Kiddo" groaned Rocket.

When they left, Rocket started to fall asleep from boredom. This caused Animal to wander off into the city. While looking around, he saw Dr. Andor being cuddled by a bunch of cute bird-like aliens, who were thanking her for helping them recover. "Animal" Dr. Andor said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Go in! Go in!" shouted Animal as he pushed Dr. Andor into The House of Mouse, where she saw her husband singing, I Love You Too Much.

Mr. Andor looked at his wife and smiled while wrapping up the songs. The cute little aliens were amazed, they used their telekinetic powers to create a dazzling show and end with Jyn and Cassian looking in each other's eyes.

Everyone applauded.

As our heroes came out of Mickey's dressing room for answers, Donna got horrified. "I was afraid of this" Donna said, "Animal wonders off and causes chaos, plus another thing."

"What's that Donna-chan" Toshiro replied.

"Sorry I'm late folks" shouted Sunny, "I couldn't make up my mind on what to wear."

Sunny froze and saw the two faces from her Rogue One obsession, "OH MY GOD, JYN AND CASSIAN SURVIVED SCARIF'S EXPLOSION!

"Apologize for Sunny" Cho replied, "She hasn't felt the same since she saw your little adventure on Scarif"

"She'd even carved your names in a tree on Endor" Teal replied, "I can't believe La Muerte had to keep that for memorial."

"That was considerate of you Miss. Sunny" Jyn said.

"Thank you" Sunny replied as she got up and curtsied.

"Anyway" Mr. Andor replied, "Any word on the whole antidote Miss. Solo"

"Alrighty," Donna answered, "Fire Mountain is around the same area as Motonui, guarded by a group of giant women called, "The Matilija" their very vicious."

 **Note: Both Manolo Sanchez and Cassian Andor are played by Diego Luna.**


	4. Fire Dancing

After escaping, and returning a ruby heart to a tone monster, However Nemeny finds out about this and casts a curse that draws all the women in the area inexplicably towards Charming. Lenore is heartbroken at seeing Charming surrounded by other women.

With a little magic, Donna transported them to Montonui's Fire Mountain. They needed a way to get pass The Matilija. "It takes true love to get to there" Donna replied,

"Shall we, Babe" Michael replied as he took Donna's hand.

"You bet" Donna smiled as they started dancing their way through The Matilija.

They couldn't resist their beautiful dancing. The others decided to follow the path that Michael and Donna just cleared with their Elements of Harmony, "I've got to teach Adrien this dance" Marinette replied.

"And I wonder how Nino would feel if this was a hip hop version." Alya said.

"Dancing! Dancing" Animal shouted.

"I am Groot(Take it easy, Animal)" Groot said.

While they were working their way through the path, Helen and Shu Tao followed the dance that Donna and Michael did while looking into each other's eyes.

Finally, they reached up to the lava area of Fire Mountain. They knew that the lava would be too hot for them to touch.

Kindness

Emma shot out butterfly buckets, fireproof too. That way they wouldn't have to worry about burned hands. After they scooped up how much lava they can get, Dr. Andor decided to work on the antidote for the underground hospital. "There's one problem" Mifeng said, "What are we going to use for the entertainment to keep those sapey storytellers while Dr. Andor works on the antidote."

Qiang Qing suddenly got an idea, "Maybe CLST can perform while Dr. A comes up with the antidote."

"Good idea Qiang Qing" Wade smiled.

Meanwhile in the human world, Leonore was going around to figure out a way to cheer up the mopey festival goers. She walked into The Dainty Dish, hoping that they would cater for the party. She borrowed Mr. Dupain's credit card for the emergency. As she was wrapping up her order, she saw Mr. Agreste with a croissant with low cholesterol butter in it, "Hello, Gabriel" said Leonore in a serious tone, "Long time no see"

"Miss. Lovato" Gabriel replied, "Haven't seen you in 3 years. How's jewel thievery doing?"

"How did you know it was me?" Leonore asked.

"Only you leave behind your Charming Cookies." Gabriel replied, "Especially their disgusting crumbs. Don't you clean up after yourself."

"Not like how you never clean up after your act." Leonore replied, "Your employee lounge had food that is boring. I mean falafel with gravy. Where's the cakes for crying out loud!"

"Cakes cause calories and calories cause fattening and tooth decay!" Gabriel growled.

"I resigned after you fired that model for putting on five pounds." Leonore replied, "Not all models are thin and I couldn't work for someone who makes a workplace look like an accounting building!"

As she left with the catering order, Gabriel got mad.

"Nolan" Gabriel said on his phone, "Get those thugs of your to attack Leonore, if she gets us to the police we're done for."

"Got it" Nolan replied as he got out a water gun with the contaminated lemonade in them, "That messy Animal was a big help for us."

As he spotted Leonore with the catering, he tried squirting her with the lemonade, but accidentally missed. "Sorry Sorrento" replied Leonore, "But your targeting skills are rusty."


	5. Who's the Luckiest of Them All

At the Fairytale Festival, everyone was moping around like crazy. CLST came up and saw the horror going around. Alya had to stall them while they get the antidote ready. Out of nowhere, CLST came up and decided to help liven up the place. "Okay folks" Alya shouted, "To lift your spirits, let me introduce you to Cho, Lec, Sunny, and Teal. Otherwise known as, CLST!"

Cho picked up her base, Lec strummed his guitar, Sunny grabbed the microphone, Teal marched up to his drums and they performed their hit song, "This Will Be the Day".

While they were rocking in front of the gloomy audience, Dr. Andor, Donna, and the rest of the crew got out some water guns with the antidote. Dr. Andor had to make sure the lava wasn't hot enough for the Fairytale Festival to be ruined.

Nolan was reaching towards to festival in case Gabriel missed any targets. By the time he got there, he saw our heroes turning everyone back to normal. Nolan dropped his water gun filled with the contaminated lemonade and ran off. Animal sniffed out the water gun, he knew that he didn't want to make the same mistake again. He found DJ Rocket working on his turntables and squirted the last of the contaminated lemonade on him, "Watch it Animal" he shouted, "I'm working here."

"Rocket seems okay" Marinette replied.

"It didn't affect Rocket, because he's already mopey." Donna replied.

"Yeah, yeah, Kiddo" Rocket replied, "Now tell me why did he have to squirt me with lemonade."

"Not just any lemonade," Donna corrected, "Someone contaminated it with a chemical that'll make people upset. Luckily, we found a cure at Fire Mountain."

"And just in time for the Cake-OFF" Samantha smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Dupain Cheng has entered it with their Fairy Godmother cake."

"Well I won't be joining any crootaken cake offs" Rocket replied, "I would rather have a cockroach pizza than join a sweets contest."

He took off to find somewhere else to play while CLST wraps up Red Like Roses.

Principal Damocles was the judge for the cake-off. The other competitors were Chloe, Aurore and Mia had their Three Witch cake, Andre the ice cream man had his Snow Queen cake, and Caline Bustier has entered her with her Gingerbread Man cake. "First prize goes to" "Tom and Sabine, for their Fairy Godmother cake."

"What?" Chloe growled, "What about our cake."

"I'm afraid it's a last place" Principal Damocles replied, "Only A Dupain-Cheng can pull off such a cake like that."

For the prize, they won a year's supply of fairytale costumes. Marinette was amazed by this, because she can make a few modifications to them and promote them to Gabriel for her internship. For their effort, the others got a fairytale ribbon that says, "Nice Job" written in glitter.

Chloe got angered by the ribbon, "May I remind you" Sabrina replied, "The color is exquisite."

"Let that Dupain-Cheng keep it" Mia replied, "Cake contests are lame anyway."

Leonore came over and saw that everyone is having a good time. She knew that she didn't want to arrest Gabriel and the moment, because she feared that he'll might sue him. So she decided to relax at the festival.

Aurore tossed the ribbon towards Marinette. As Marinette tried to pick it up, a hand came towards her. It was Adrien, he was coming to congratulate her and her family for winning the cake-off. "Care to dance to the next CLST song?" Adrien asked.

"Sure" Marinette smiled as she took his hand and they took off to the dance floor.

CLST played, "Mirror, Mirror" while everyone dance to the hard rock beat. "Do you think we should do this for Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" asked Adrien.

"I think we're just fine the way we are" replied Marinette as CLST wrapped up the song.

"CLST! CLST! CLST!" shouted the audience.

 **The End.**

 **In Memory of Russi Taylor**


End file.
